The Fairy's Dictionary
by mistye-dawne
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by word prompts. This will be an ongoing project that will feature a number of characters from Fairy Tail. Rated T as there will mentions of mature themes but nothing too explicit since these are short drabbles. Genre and characters represent the latest chapter.
1. Wanderlust

At six years old, Lucy Heartfilia's favorite thing in the world was sitting at her mother's feet while the woman read to her. Now, Lucy was an intelligent girl and could read just as well but there was something about how her mother painted the scenes of far away lands and magical creatures. To the young girl, it was magic. It was known that Layla was a retired mage but this was a magic that few had ever witnessed from her mother: Storytelling. When Lucy listened to her, she was taken to these places and watched the creatures come to life before her eyes.

At six, running around the estate gardens, Lucy knew that when she grew up she wanted to see the world. Better yet, Lucy wanted to go on and tell stories about her own adventures. She imagined she was the heroine of the stories her mother read about. Layla could see the wanderlust in the girl's eyes and smiled hoping that Lucy would become the type of woman who pursued her dreams. No, Layla would do more than that. She would assume the responsibilities of their ancestors so than her daughter would never have to bear that burden.

Layla sometimes fancied the idea of being able to go on an adventure like the ones she read to Lucy, but she found more joy in thinking about the future she wanted her daughter to have. She imagined Lucy surrounded by people she called family. They would be irreplaceable to her and it was with them, who she'd go on adventures with. These thoughts were Layla's saving grace on days when her health was poor because despite what people said about the bubbly blonde, Lucy was nothing like her mother. The girl was spirited and strong and it was these traits that would allow Lucy to go on that eternal adventure her mother always imagined.

At twenty years old, Lucy published her first novel. It didn't make rich or world famous, but that was okay with her because it had been a dream and she reached it. She had her own book just like the ones her mother had read to her. But Lucy knew that she wasn't like those heroines because their adventures always ended at the last page. Not hers though. It felt like her adventure would last eternity and maybe it would, but she didn't need to think about that. She just needed it to continue until she was satisfied.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm participating in a writing challenge this month with daily prompts. I can't promise that I'll be able to do all of them but I'll try to. I have not walked away from Finding the Words. I'm actually editing the next 3 chapters for you guys and should have an update posted later in the week. If you guys are on tumblr and want to participate in the challenge, visit my profile and follow the link I have there. You can write whatever you want, I just chose to write about Fairy Tail. Hope you guys enjoy these little drabbles. See you next time!**

 **~Mistye**


	2. Willowwacks

Evergreen folded her arms across her chest and let out an exasperated sigh as her team's esteemed leader stood between her other two teammates. They were deep within the Waas forest in northern Fiore looking for some old book in some old village that she didn't care about. No, what she cared about was how in the hell had they gotten lost in these damn woods when they were supposed to be walking in a straight line to the village.

She thought it would have been more sensible to stay on the trail and then branch off, the men on her team insisted they'd be just fine veering off and taking a direct path to where the village was said to be. She huffed again and cursed herself for keeping the company of these men. She loved them to pieces but in the end they were still men with their heads up their asses. They wouldn't have gotten lost otherwise.

She hated these types of jobs, having to wander about in the forest. Not because she hated mucking around outdoors, but because she was always reminded of the place she grew up in. A small place where everyone knew each other and the only thing around was the uninhabited forest. Some of her memories were fond ones, like when she would dress up and run through the trees pretending to be one of the fairies she loved so much. But those had been days before her magic had developed, before the children she thought were her friends left her alone in the forest when her eyes started to glow one day.

The three men stopped their bickering when they heard soft sobs coming from Evergreen. She wasn't normally one for crying so whenever she did, it alarmed the them. If her eyes had been open she would have seen how each man wore a sad expression as they moved to stand beside her and offer what comfort they could. The warmth that surrounded her eased the anxiety she was feeling and her sobs quieted down.

No one said anything to her as she calmed down and remembered why her mind had wandered in the first place. The brunette scowled at each male, causing them to visibly shrink away from her.

"The next time I suggest we stay on the road, what are we going to do?" she questioned, gritting her teeth.

"Ask Bix. It was supposed to be a straight fucking line and _he_ took point," Laxus grumbled glaring at said man.

 _Great. Here comes the blame game_ , she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Why am I being glared at?! It was your bright idea to take a shortcut in the first place," he challenged.

The lightning slayer looked like Natsu for a split second, ready to throw the first punch, but from the corner of his eye he saw Evergreen with glowing eyes and her glasses pinched between her fingers. The lightning slayer turned away from her, clearing his throat to get the attention of the two beside him. Bickslow and Freed fell silent, noticing Laxus had paled slightly and stood rigid.

"I don't care how we got lost. I just want to get out the damn willowwacks," she hissed. The men fell silent and continued forward finally looking at the map the Freed was holding. She could have continued to admonish them but they were trying, so she gave them the benefit of doubt.


	3. Metanoia

Metanoia: (n) An ancient Greek word. A change of mind and change of heart, which coincides with a positive transformation in the way one lives their life. It connotes the beginning of healing.

When Gajeel first joined Fairy Tail, was skeptical of the so called family. Months after being a part of said family, he still was. Sure he trusted them to an extent but as he let his crimson eyes roam the guild hall, he concluded that this place was full of the oddest people in existence. It didn't matter to him really, it was just something he noticed after watching them for so long.

He was always sitting in _his_ darkened corner, as no one dared to intrude when he was there, with a plate of metal scraps that Mira brought to him upon his arrival each day. He rarely spoke to anyone, save for the Salamander when he was itching for a fight. But again, what the other members did was usually of no conern to him because he was watching the guild's resident celestial mage.

Meeting her was an experience he'd never forget. Not when Lucy had been one the few individuals who dared to scowl and stand against him, but even Gajeel had admitted that Lucy was truly something else. No matter what Gajeel had done, she had remained standing, looking proud as she denied him the satisfasction of her breaking. When she spat at him, claiming to feel sorry for him he saw only sincerity in her angry eyes. The calm within the storm was the best way to describe it and without him ever being aware, he was caught there.

He smelled the bubbly blonde before she even made it through the doors. She smelled of sweat and the Salamander but beneath that was the faint scent of apples. The celestial mage had a certain aura around her that attracted everyone to her and that felt familiar to him, though he couldn't say why, except that something stirred inside him every time she looked his way and smiled.

No one ever smiled at him and certainly not with the brightness that eminated from her. He almost thought she looked happy to see him, but that couldn't be possible, could it? No, he'd done too much wrong and couldn't possibly elicit happiness from her. He played it off that she was always happy and was only trying to be nice, which he appreciated, but knew he didn't deserve.

He still didn't think that he even deserved to be a member of this guild and yet here he was. That girl was the reason. She made him want to change. To better himself so he could one day feel like he deserved to be here, because he was tired of being alone. She made him believe that it might be possible for him to have a furture, not with her... probably not with anyone, but he could hope right? Yes, because he had met her he could finally allow his heart to heal.


	4. Nyctophilia

Nyctophilia: (n) Love of darkness or night, finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness

Freed Justine, eldest child and heir to his family name, was his parent's pride and joy. The perfect poster child. He was rarely unruly and never disrespected anyone outwardly. In fact, he was so well behaved that many other noble families found his attitude to be a little unnerving, as he was more well-mannered and reserved than normal children.

He presented himself to be the poster child his parents demanded him to be but he was anything but the reserved child he appeared to be. He did not enjoy being paraded about and shown off like a prized bitch. Freed was actually a timid boy with few wants in the world. He loved reading and could easily spend entire days in the dark corner behind the stacks in his father's library.

That corner was special because it wasn't just hidden, but the darkness came alive there. He was seven when it first spoke to him. He'd gone back there to hide after having received a beating from his father when it seemed to gather around him as though trying to hold him. At the time, he didn't know what it was. Only that it comforted him, whispering promises of protection. Had he been a few years older, he would have shuddered away, but that young innocence he still possessed made him curious. After that day, he visited that corner often and listened to the entity speak, telling him what all he could learn if Freed found the book it was trapped in.

By the time he was ten, he'd learned to read and write in six different languages. Together, he and the darkness discovered that he had a knack for wordplay so it suggested that he learn Jutsu Shiki. He was forced to live by strict rules and had a certain appreciation for them but being the maker of the rules was a foreign experience. It allowed him to be in control which he quickly grew addicted to.

He was eighteen when his parents discovered his magic. His father gave him an ultimatum and Freed decided that it was time to leave home. At this point, the darkness lived within him and he never had any desire or intention of being head of the family, so there was nothing left for him with his family. His destination was Fairy Tail.

He remembered hearing about the guild from an heiress he'd met a couple years prior. She'd been a nice girl, sensible even, and he wondered if maybe he'd meet her again there. After all, it was she who had convinced him that there was no shame in being a mage. After meeting her, he'd taken the darkness into him so that when he eventually left, he'd never be without what gave him comfort.


	5. Winsome

**So I may have ignored my 20 minute rule for this one but I just couldn't resist... I personally find these two absolutely perfect. I regret nothing!**

* * *

 _Winsome: (adj) Attractive or appealing in appearance of character_

He was sixteen the first time he met her. He was everything his parents had wanted in an heir, and ideally, everything an heiress would want in a husband. If his possible bride to be wasn't thirteen. If he was honest, he didn't exactly take pleasure in these meetings because he simply wasn't interested in any of the girls he'd met.

At first glance, this girl was very much like all the others that had been presented to him. Yes, presented. They were always dolled up with too much makeup and dressed in gaudy gowns. But when he looked closely, this girl wore almost no makeup. Perhaps because she was a few years younger than he was used to meeting. Still, he had to admit that she was beautiful with her blonde hair pulled up high into a bun with bangs that framed her face and chocolate brown eyes that held mysteries waiting to be solved.

She held herself accordingly and her body was well developed too, but what stood out the most was that she looked rather bored. Like she wanted to be anywhere but standing before him and his parents, though only he could see that. His mother was simply gushing at how beautiful she was and even his father seemed impressed with the respect and intelligence she displayed. And even though she looked bored, whenever their eyes met, hers seemed to dance with wonder.

He wished that he'd learned more about her that day. Like that she was a mage, same as him because if he'd known that, the maybe he'd be able to have a conversation with her instead of just watching her. He'd seen her only briefly before the Battle of Fairy Tail and thought that she looked familiar, but seeing her at the bar talking to Mirajane, he was able to confirm that she was indeed the girl he'd met a year before he left his father's estate.

Her face was less childlike and that wondrous glow was still present in her eyes. The best way to describe her was winsome, as she was an appealing individual in more ways than one. She was a perfect fit in the guild, lighting the place up brighter than he'd ever seen it before. He caught her glance up at him and wondered if she remembered him. With his hair buzzed short, he doubted it.

She glanced up at him again and then whispered something to the barmaid who also looked in his direction before nodding amiably to her. He watched her practically bounce up the stairs and walk over to where he and his team were sitting. The three were surprised to see the celestial mage, but none more than him when she stopped in front of the trio, her eyes trained on him.

"Freed?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

He sucked in a breath when his name rolled off her tongue. "May I help you, Miss Lucy?"

She looked directly into his eyes and smiled brightly. "You still speak so very... formal." He looked at her with wide eyes and she started laughing at him. "Did you think that I'd forgotten you, Mr. Justine?"

"Please, just Freed will do," he insisted.

"Then drop the miss and we're even," she retorted. "Anyway," she started after a silent moment, "When you get tired of your hair being so short, let me know. I can Cancer fix it up for ya."

"I would very much appreciate that," he sighed. Maybe now was the time to get to know her better.


	6. Nemophile

**So this particular piece was inspired by a couple things, the main one being the story of the 'White Stag' of the Chickasaw Nation. There are many versions and legends about the white stag but I chose to use a piece of my ancestry for this piece. The other part of inspiration is actually from the song 'Feral Hearts' by Kerli. Lucy is described as wearing the same outfit as the artist in the music video. I'm not claiming the description as my own, just that I thought of Lucy wearing something similar when I was writing this piece. Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's prompt!**

 **~Mistye**

* * *

 _Nemophile: A fondness or liking for forests, woods, or woodland scenery. One who is deeply fond of the forest and it's grand beauty and meaningful solitude; a haunter of the woods_

She's not human, though at one point she might have been. She can't seem to remember anymore. All she knows is the forest she wanders and the town that lies within. She spends her days among the flora and fauna because they are the only ones that can see and hear her. They talk to her and tell her when someone new comes into her territory, though she has never considered the forest to be hers.

The village never changes so she rarely ventures too close however, someone new has arrived and naturally, her curiosity has pushed her to see the newcomer. She hides on the edge of town and watches him. He looks nothing like anyone she's seen before. His skin is a bit tanner than those who've passed through before and his redish eyes are a little unnerving to her. His hair is blue like the night sky as is the tattoo on his face.

She sees a rifle slung over his shoulder and is disappointed. He is a hunter. He's come to this forest in search of the white stag. He won't find it, no one ever does because they can't see it. Can't see her. The village will warn him about the nemophile, haunter of the woods. Her. She doesn't know if anyone has ever seen her but someone must have if they know of her existence. Not that it matters because no one ever sees her.

Bickslow enters the forest armed with his hunting rifle and the few odds and ends he travels with. He's always looking for the unseen and impossible prey which is just what the white stag is. It's nothing but a myth. But Bickslow can see things not that anyone ever believes him. It's never mattered to him though because he tracks them down for his own pleasure.

As he follows the narrow path a villager pointed out to him, he feels someone watching him. From notices the corner of his eye, he can see a figure dressed in white peeking from behind the trees. He wonders if it's the haunter watching him. He's curious to find out but he tries to ignore that urge and focus on the hunt. After hours of scouting, he finally picks up the trail and rushes off after the beast.

He stops when he catches sight of it and looks into it's dark eyes. A good minute passes before he slowly reaches for his rifle. The stag takes off and he gives chase. Bickslow immediately sees that it's not exactly trying to flee from him but is leading him deeper into the forest. The smart thing to do would be to go back, but when the creature halts and looks into his eyes again, he's feels something tugging him deeper.

Bickslow continues to follow it until it disappears in the trees but he doesn't stop. He runs until he enters a small clearing and winces as the sun shines into his eyes. He let's them adjust before opening them to see a woman peeking from behind a tree. The very same one that he felt watching him earlier. Her deep brown eyes are full of fear and he lowers his rifle to the ground then raises his hands to show that he intends no harm.

She steps around the tree and his heart begins to race. She has long blonde hair that's been braided into an intricate headdress with antlers. She's wearing a white lace dress and her face looks very much like what he'd imagine a deer to look like if it were to take on a human form. It struck him then, this girl was the white stag-no, a hind was the proper term. He's found her and has fallen under her spell. She extends her hand to him and he moves toward her without realizing it, allowing the beauty to lead him through the forest with no real destination.

That hunter never returned to the village and it was assumed that he fell victim to the woodland haunter. However, after a few year, a new story was spun when he was supposedly seen chasing after a woman with antlers dressed in white.


	7. Pluviophile

_Pluviophile: (n) A lover of rain, someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days_

It's 6am and Lucy was just waking up for the day. Her morning routine began with her rolling over and admiring the woman sleeping beside her. For the last year, she had the pleasure of waking up with Juvia curled up next to her. Lucy wasn't much for cuddling, which Juvia respected, but she didn't mind waking up and feeling the woman holding her hand. It still made Lucy get butterflies in her stomach some mornings, though she usually felt completely at ease when the water mage's touch.

Smiling, the celestial mage shifted closer to kiss Juvia's hair, before getting out of bed and getting dressed. She threw on a pair of running shorts and sports bra then pulled her long up high on her head. She stole one last glance at the bed, then slipped out of the bedroom.

Lucy summoned Capricorn who started preparing some tea while she walked to the living room and looked out the windows that made up an entire wall over the lake a hundred yards from their house. After the Grand Magic Games, she and Juvia had enlisted the help of Gajeel and Laki to help build the place. The land had been expensive, but Lucy always wanted to live near the lake while Juvia wanted more privacy than what she got at Fairy Hills and live closer to the iron slayer so they split the cost and happily enjoyed life as roommates.

The spirit cleared his throat, drawing Lucy from her daydream, and handed her the warm drink. She enjoyed a few sips then set it on the coffee table and sat down cross-legged. She closed her eyes and listened to the windows she'd just been looking at slide open to let in the fresh air. Lucy smelt the rain in the air and fell into her meditative trance, unaware of the midnight blue eyes watching her.

* * *

Juvia felt Lucy shift about and get out of bed, same as she always did. She waited a few minutes before getting up as well and fixing the bed before tiptoeing from the bedroom to watch her Meditating was something she noticed the celestial mage started doing just before the games. Lucy confided in her that it was something she'd always meant to do but had never been able to find her center of peace. Now it was something the could fall into on command.

Juvia guessed that she had just need proper training but the celestial mage told her otherwise. As did the spirit who watched her each morning. Lucy told her that she'd been the one to help her find that peace because loved water so much. She believed the woman but never understood the deeper meaning behind it until much later, not that Lucy had any idea what she'd meant when she'd said those things. Their relationship had been an accident, like the one's from Lucy's books that Juvia would sometimes read.

After the games, Gray had finally been straight with her and admitted that he really felt zero connection with water mage. He'd been an idiot and mentioned something about the waterworks she caused whenever she got worked up. That had been reason enough for Gajeel to start a fight, while she ran to her and Lucy's home. She had thought he'd was different because he had made her feel different, but he'd been just like every other guy.

Lucy had been there for her. She always had been despite how Juvia would tease her about being a love rival. The first time had been sincere but after that, it was just funny to see her get worked up over it. Lucy helped her to love herself first and eventually she did. After two years, she finally loved who she was and when told Lucy, she saw that the celestial mage loved her too. Perhaps it had only been platonic but it was there in her chestnut eyes. Juvia had been able to love herself because Lucy loved her.

So on mornings when the air was moist and clouds hung low, Juvia called the rain for Lucy because she loved her. And Lucy loved the rain.


	8. Thalassophile

**This one sounded so much better in my head but oh well. I liked the idea and might actually turn this into something longer in the future. It's a possibility with everything I'm writing for this.**

* * *

 _Thalassophile: (n) One who feels safe/comfortable around seas/oceans. A lover of the sea_

Trapped and free. That's what Ultear Milkovich was because of one minute. She thought about that day often, how she'd realized that she was weak. She's been so ready to kill Rogue that day to prevent him from becoming like the future version that had appeared though the Eclipse Gate. But she didn't, instead she'd gotten the idea to cast _Last Ages_ and turn back time so that they could prevent this crisis. She had successfully cast the spell at the cost of her time, her life, for a single minute.

She was naive then, believing that she was worthless. But she'd watched as time passed her by and looked back to that day to see that she'd given them all the time they needed to win that fight. She'd saved their lives and they continued to fight.

She stood on the beach and let the waves brush over her ankles, though she couldn't feel the water. Not like she used to. After she and Meredy had fled Tenrou, she often visited the ocean to hear her mother. She'd been so alone growing up, believing that her mother had not only abandoned her but had replaced her. She learned far too late that hadn't been the case.

 _I miss your voice, mother._

When she would would come to the ocean, she could hear her mother. Feel her holding her as she lay in the water. She spent that time apologizing mostly, wishing that she could have grown into a daughter that she'd be proud of. That just couldn't happen. She'd committed too many evils to ever atone for her sins and now that she only existed as an idea, she was powerless to even try.

All she could do was watch and wait until she found a rift in the timeline. She'd found one and aided the Sky Sisters for as long as she was able. It hadn't been much and it had caused one of the girls to lose her magic. _But it saved countless lives._ She had to remind herself of that whenever she doubted. It's what her mother would have said to her if she could hear her.

It hadn't stopped Ultear from coming though. She still drifted in the water and talked to her mother, believing that somehow her mother was able to hear her. It still comforted her which was a big thing since she was alone in this state. She told her mother about all that had happened since Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated. She was happy that her guildmates of Crime Sorciere had been pardoned. They were finally free of what she had trapped them in long ago.

She's okay with being alone and eventually forgotten because it means that everyone else gets to live on and be free. Just like her. Yes, she was trapped in the distortions of time but she was also free remain with the ocean. With her mother.


	9. Bibliophile

**I'd like to dedicate the ending of this one to the lovely apriiil. Bixy just happened to show up. This one is probably gonna be turned into something longer cause I had fun with it.**

* * *

 _Bibliophile: (n) A person who collects or has a great love of books._

Lucy stood in the guild infirmary and watched Wendy tend to the fractured wrist of one Levy McGarden. Her eyes were closed as she let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. The script mage just sat on the bed silently and let Wendy work her magic, literally.

"Tell me again, how you fractured your wrist Levy," Lucy demanded coolly. She wanted to feel sorry for the girl and laugh at her... and maybe be a little annoyed at her. She couldn't decide so she just put on a neutral face and tried to understand why she was watching Wendy heal the girl.

Levy felt her cheeks get hot as she pretended that her best friend was not here questioning her about her little accident in her apartment. "I tripped," she mumbled.

"Tripped over what?" Lucy prompted.

"My books."

Wendy snorted, trying to suppress her laughter, and quickly apologized. Levy couldn't blame her. She thought it was ridiculous that she'd gotten hurt to this extent but Lucy didn't seem to think it was funny. Or at least didn't look like it.

"You could get seriously hurt, Levy," she lectured. "That's why Erza told you that you needed to clean them up."

"She's going to kill me when she hears about this,"she choked out. "Lu... will you help me?"

The celestial mage just smiled at the distraught mage as she started to cry, thinking about what Erza would to her and her books. Lucy tried to comfort her and promised to help any way she could.

After Wendy had finished and the two of them stopped at the store to get some boxes, Lucy stood just inside Levy's apartment at Fairy Hills. Lucy knew that the second bedroom was where she kept most of her books but she looked around and saw stacks lining the hallway and various other parts of the place. Levy officially had too many books.

Before they'd gotten back to her place Lucy had offered to keep a few boxes at her place since she was slowly moving out and into a bigger place with her boyfriend. She was payed through the month and made Levy promise that she would decide what to do with the books Lucy was taking since they'd most likely just be donated or thrown away once she returned the key to the landlady which was enough to show the bookworm that Lucy meant business.

An hour into sorting through Levy's outrageous collection she learned that organization was something her friend didn't practice since each stack she'd looked through was a mixture of fiction and nonfiction. The only books that were sorted was a wall of vampire romances, from YA to steamy erotica. Levy shied away from Lucy's teasing as the celestial mage started to pack up each book from that shelf that didn't look worn, which was about half of them.

At the end of the day, Lucy had taken home five boxes of books home with her, three on which were full of Levy's guilty pleasure. She was packing a little more of her own belongings when Bickslow showed up to help her.

"Hey babe," he whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Bixy," she sighed, leaning into him.

"How was your day?"

Lucy told him about Levy's mishap and that she ended up with five boxes of the girls collection that would be donated if they were still in her place when she handed over the keys to the place. Bickslow, being the mischievous man that she loved, opened one of the boxes and pulled out a rather explicit novel that Lucy had borrowed once.

"Forget about moving stuff tonight," he offered presenting the book to her. "I wanna go home and listen to you read."

Smirking, the blonde plucked the book from him and sauntered out of the apartment, with her Bickslow in tow.


	10. Absquatulate

**I'm getting to the point where I just want to let these drabbles write themselves... I guess the best way to view these now are snippets that will become longer and more complete pieces in the future. I just can't bring myself to stop working on my multichapter laxlu fic yet. I'm getting to the end of that one but watching my niece for the last 3 weeks have left me with little time and energy to edit the chapters properly. Oh well, enough of my complaining and onto today's piece!**

* * *

 _Absquatulate: (v) Leave abruptly. The act of leaving without saying goodbye_

Crimson eyes opened and were quickly squeezed shut when the sliver of morning light snuck between the shut curtains. Gajeel groaned as he stretched his achy body and tried to gather his bearings. He was in his bed, that was clear. He was also alone, which was normal too. His pillows smelt of strawberries, something that happened occasionally when Lucy came over.

"Dammit," he grumbled, rolling over to look at the empty spot beside him. She'd left without a word. Again.

He hated to admit, but Gajeel Redfox had caught feelings for the blonde he occasionally shared his bed with. Things had been smooth between them for months but over the last several weeks, Gajeel had been struggling to define just what he felt for the celestial mage. He didn't believe that he actually loved the woman, but he knew that she was more than just a friend he casually slept with now..

He'd admitted from the start that he'd always seen her as an attractive woman. He liked her character too but when their arrangement had started, it was just for the sex. For her, well, all he knew was that the attraction she had for him wasn't physical. Ignoring their initial meeting, she told him that she would have never considered sleeping with him unless their relationship was where it currently was because she didn't feel any sexual desire though physical attraction.

He didn't understand it then and he still didn't, but if he had to guess he would assume that she meant she wouldn't sleep with someone unless she knew their character. Their heart. That meant that he was something to her, right? But it had been her that said no romantic feelings. The whole fucking thing just left him confused and pissed off. He supposed that her leaving in the morning was progress since she had been the one to say no staying the night.

"Goddamn woman," he seethed, throwing the sheet back and slipping into his boxers that were on the floor.

He was losing his mind over this woman and strongly considering ending things between them. He relieved himself and washed his face to cool off then went to the kitchen to cook something. He thought about taking a job for a couple days, just to clear his head. The last thing he wanted was to act rash, so he would take some time and figure out what she was to him. And maybe what he was to her.

* * *

He'd just gotten out of the shower and was packing an overnight bag before heading to the guild to pick out a job, when there was a knock at his door. The only one who ever visited him was that damn rain woman- _Oh shit._ Juvia and Lucy had been roommates for a while now and knew that Gajeel had been sleeping with the celestial mage. Did Lucy go home pissed off and Juvia thought he was the cause?

Knowing better than to keep _that_ woman waiting, he hurried to the door only to find Lucy standing on the other side.

"H-hey," she stuttered.

"Princess?" He let his personal nickname for her slip out and looked away, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He only ever called her that on nights they took things slow.

"Can I come in?" Realizing that he was still in the doorway, he quickly stepped aside and ushered her in.

It wasn't rare for the two of them to just hang out without it ending in sex, but she'd never come back so soon after having only just left. But he wasn't the only one feeling a little uneasy. Lucy's pulse had begun to race the farther she walked into his house. Gajeel was distracted by her erratic heartbeat, that he ran into her. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Shit, you okay?" he breathed into her ear.

"No," she confessed.

Gajeel spun her around and looked her over. She didn't look hurt, but her shaky breath told him something was wrong. She fisted his shirt and pulled him to her. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Gaj." He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. "I know that we said no feelings-"

"You."

"Wha-"

" _You_ said no feelings," he whispered into her hair. He wasn't sure what he's was trying to tell her but he had to make it clear that every rule and boundary between them had been at _her_ request.

"I don't know what romantic love feels like because I've never felt that kind of pull toward anyone. I told myself a long time ago that I didn't need that kind of love. I didn't want it because all I'd ever seen of it was people being tied down to someone so I made a promise that I'd never let that happen to me-

Gajeel crushed her lips to his and held her in place until she melted into it. "You talk too much sometimes, you know?" Lucy just stared at him wide eyed as he brought his lips back to hers, this time slowly. "Promise you won't leave without saying goodbye?"

Lucy could only smile at him and went back in for another kiss.


	11. Philomath

_Philomath: (n) A lover of learning_

Lucy Heartfilia loved learning. Being raised as an heiress, reading and studying was pretty much all she was allowed to do. If she were like other heiresses, then learning business and leadership would have been boring to her but her mother had taught Lucy that books held more than just what the words read. Most books had a history, a story of their own that could be learned through careful study. But her mother had also taught her that learning was more than just reading books and listening to her tutors lessons.

Learning was about experiencing the world.

Her mother had wished for her to be a curious girl and Lucy was more than curious. She was adventurous. She wanted to do what her mother had said. She wanted to travel and experience all that this life had to offer. She wanted to do that so she could one day come home and tell her mother all about she'd learned.

Then her mother passed away and learning became her way of remembering the woman until she was sixteen, when she ran away from home. She was a sheltered girl who knew nothing of the world beyond what she'd read and learned from her tutors, which became less and less as her father pushed her to study leadership and business. Her father may not have loved her as he should, but he did ensure that she would know how manage important things like expenses. So when she left the estate, she took only the allowance she'd been given for the month, which was enough for most people to live off of for a year.

After nine months of managing her expenses and learning to care for herself, Lucy joined Fairy Tail. There she learned even more. Over the next two years she learned about the countless types of magic that existed, the story behind the name of Fairy Tail, even the ancestry of the Heartfilias. She witnessed redemption, as enemies became some of her closest friends. The guild taught her that even if you lost your first family, you still find another with people you cared about, no matter where you all came from.

She'd learned that you never stopped learning because it was impossible to know everything. That's what Lucy wanted. She made it a goal to go out and experience all that she could before life caught up with her. She wanted to learn so much so that she could share those stories with those younger than she so that maybe they might wish to do the same one day.


	12. Hanahaki Disease

**This word is so weird I think. I could have done something comical and made someone be afflicted but this popped up instead. I still thought it was pretty funny plus Lucy seems like she'd be the type of writer to do something like that. Especially at her girlfriend's dismay.**

* * *

 _Hanahaki Disease: A fictional disease. Born from one-sided love where the patient throws up/coughs up flower petals._

It had been a long day for Erza Scarlet, meeting with her clients to make sure that they were adjusting to the foster homes that they'd been placed in. She'd grown up in the system and could relate to many of the kids she met with. She was happy being able to help them and make their lives just a tad easier. It was work she was proud of and something that her girlfriend was proud of too.

She came home to see that Lucy was already cooking dinner for the two of them like she usually did. Erza dropped her sweater and bag onto a chair then walked into the kitchen to great the blonde.

"Hi Lucy," she whispered after kissing her cheek.

"How was your day, hun?" she asked.

"I'm exhausted," Erza pouted, holding Lucy tighter.

The blonde giggled and wiggled out of her grasp. "Well, dinner still has a little bit so why don't you go take a bath. I updated that story you like so much."

Erza looked at her girlfriend to see if she was lying but only saw sincere truth in her eyes. The red-haired woman started the bathwater and grabbed her Kindle to load up the story.

Lucy worked from home in the early morning as an online ESL teacher. She worked with chinese students to help them improve their English. After that, she worked the preschool down the street for a few hours each day before returning home to work on her fanfiction. Writing was something that Lucy loved doing and was good at, at least Erza thought so.

Lucy had many stories that she worked on but Erza's favorite was an adventure/romance titled _'Runed Lightning'_. It featured two mages; one a blonde brute of a man that wielded lightning magic and the other, a rather sophisticated gentleman of noble birth who practiced a delicate rune magic. It was the classic fall for your best friend but never tell them/unrequited love trope and Erza was obsessed. Lucy had the entire story done but wouldn't let Erza finish it because the chapters were unedited.

It was Lucy's one rule so Erza respected it.

Settled in the warm water, she began reading her girlfriend's latest update. The previous chapter left off at crucial moment, when the two mages were just about to discover the secret the the ruins they were exploring. This chapter concluded their adventure with both men returning home safely only to have the rune mage fall ill. The chapter ended there and Erza groaned at how evil Lucy was with these cliffhangers. The blonde would just shrug and tell her that it always kept people coming back for the next part.

At dinner, Erza just had to know what her favorite character was afflicted with.

Feeling generous Lucy decided that there was no harm in telling her. "He's has what's called Hanahaki Disease."

"I've never heard of that before," she mused trying to think if maybe it had a different name.

"It's not real, Erza," Lucy explained. "It's something that fanfiction writers came up with. The afflicted show symptoms of coughing up flower petals it they suffer from one-sided or unrequited love."

"What the hell?" Lucy couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She knew that Erza would be dumbfounded when she found out what this mysterious illness really was. "Wait, he'll get better right?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet. I mean I have the story done but I am the writer so I might just change it and off him."

Erza blanched, causing Lucy to once again laugh.


	13. Apathy

**Quick note** **, this weekend I will be on a semi hiatus since I will be spending 12+ hours a day at Gencon, a gaming convention for those who've never heard of it. Before it starts, I'm trying get some of these written beforehand so I can still update them for you guys when I get home each night. I'm also trying to edit the two chapters of Finding the Words before then as well but no promises on that one.**

 **About this piece, I have a hard time getting into character when it comes to Cobra that I try to avoid writing him at all. I'm not sure where I was going with this idea but it seemed like something that could happen to him post-canon. I hope you guys enjoy this installment!**

 **~Mistye**

* * *

 _Apathy: (n) Lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern_

The only word Lucy could use to describe the poison dragon slayer was apathetic. Cobra still acted like an asshole to everyone but it lacked the enthusiasm that used to be present. He used to enjoy acting like a dick and pissing everyone off. Now he just did it out of principle.

Lucy had always been pretty sensitive to the emotions and moods of other around her. It was why she insisted that she live alone. The time she spent at home was how she recharged. Spending time with Cobra, she learned that more about his magic and that he was always so shitty because he heard way too damn much. It was maddening.

He told her that it was impossible to block everything so he would normally focus on one individual and let the rest fade into the background as a soft buzzing. He never said who, but Lucy wasn't an idiot. She didn't know how to feel about him listening in on her and learning her deepest secrets, like how she couldn't stand her team some days. Then again, it wasn't like he was gonna go and tell them. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge them anymore.

The others in the guild, her team especially since they didn't approve of her spending so much time with the poison slayer, used to annoy him. Now he ignored them and barely even acknowledged her when he got to the guild. She was worried about him but didn't exactly know who she could turn to for express her concerns.

At one point she thought that it might have been some form of PTSD since he was no longer running as an escaped convict. He and the others had been pardoned and were finally free. But maybe that _was_ the issue. All he'd known was running and fighting just to get by each day. That wasn't the case any longer but those memories had to haunt him still. She assumed that he'd remain spiteful toward the world after what he'd lived through but maybe, just maybe, he his mind was preventing that.

Now that he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder and his mind was able to relax, it was also suppressing those emotions associated with those memories. And since he had never really expressed things such as happiness and joy, he was left with indifference. Lucy wasn't quite sure how to feel since he felt... Well nothing. She wanted to be sad for him. But the energy she drew from him made it near impossible to feel anything but disinterest.

She tried to ask Bickslow about it and he said that her thoughts on the matter probably weren't far from the truth. Cobra may have stopped showing that enthusiasm of being an asshole but that didn't mean it was there. Bix reminded the celestial mage that he hung around her for a reason and that it wasn't of ill intent. He didn't mean for her to feel as he did and would probably express some sort of guilt if he were able to.

Lucy was glad to have talked to Bix because he also read people pretty well and always knew what to say to her. If she'd talk to her team or even Levy, they would have tried to convince her to walk from him and let him sulk alone. But that wasn't Lucy. So she continued to spend time with the poison slayer.

Things didn't change too much between the two as the months rolled by but little by little, Lucy could see that he'd grown comfortable around her. He wasn't as outspoken as he used to be but every now and then he'd join in on the daily rumble. And when they hung out at her place, she would catch him smiling to himself. She doubted that he'd ever be normal, but so long he tried and knew that she wasn't going anywhere, she believed that he'd live through whatever he was dealing with. Maybe one day he'd talk to her about it.


	14. Clairvoyant

**Have some galu fluff!**

* * *

 _Clairvoyant: (n,adj) A person who claims to have a supernatural ability to perceive events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact._

"Happy, were you even listening to anything I said?" Carla chided the blue exceed who was daydreaming and eating a raw fish. The two of them plus Pantherlily were planning to visit Shagotte and the other exceeds for a week.

"Ummmm," Happy started.

"Of course you weren't," she sighed. "I was thinking that we should bring Lector and Frosch with us."

"I agree," Lily added with a nod. "They haven't seen the village have they?"

"I don't believe they have. That's why-" Carla's sentence was cut short as an image of Lucy flashed before her eyes. After becoming aware of her clairvoyance, Carla had learned to control it to an extent. Sure, premonitions still just came to her out of the blue, but she had learned to replay them and see a number of possible endings to the visions.

What she'd seen would normally be something small to celebrate, but this was something big that would set the pace for all the budding couples in the guild. In the near future, Lucy Heartfilia would discover that she was pregnant.

Happy and Lily waited until she opened her eyes before checking over her.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she nodded. "I just saw Lucy. It's nothing bad though."

Lily's ears twitched at the mention of his partner's mate and he looked at Carla with an intimidating glare. "What did you see?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," she asserted. "It was nothing bad."

Lily eyed the white-furred exceed, trying to read her. If what she'd seen had been something troubling, surely she'd tell them. Still, knowing that she knew something about Lucy was worrisome. He and Happy both tried pushing the subject but she remained silent and ended up leaving the two.

Later that night, even Wendy pressed her for information about what she'd seen, but got nothing out of her until she bribed her with her favorite tea and pampered her in the bath. Carla knew that Gajeel was something of an older brother to Wendy. All the slayers were but she and the iron slayer had bonded and anything that concerned her kin's mate, concerned her as well. When she finally caved, Wendy was far too excited and the exceed almost regretted telling her, but the dragon slayer was quick to promise that she wouldn't tell anyone.

That promise would only last until the following morning when Gajeel all but dragged the girl from the guild saying that he needed to talk. She should have known that Lily would mention something to him and he'd come asking her about it. They were outside and she knew Laxus was inside, so he wouldn't be able to hear her, but she'd yet to see Natsu. She sniffed and looked around them to be sure no one was listening in before pulling Gaj close and whispered what Carla had seen.

As the words left her mouth, he started to sweat. When she stepped back from him he said nothing and just stared at her with wide eyes. She left him standing there as he processed what he'd just been told. He already knew that if it happened he'd know before Lucy herself knew but he never expected that the white cat would see it before she was even pregnant.

He'd needed to calm down and go back inside before the celestial mage came outside looking for him. But how was he supposed to look at her knowing what he knew? Not wanting to worry her, he went back inside and sat down beside her, kissing her cheek.

He tuned out the conversation she was having with Levy and thought about his mate being pregnant. It was something that made him smile and something he would want in the future. He just didn't know exactly when that future was going to be. He didn't know how long he'd been thinking until he felt her nudging him.

"Baby?" she nagged having been trying for a good minute to get his attention.

Still partially lost in his thoughts, he thinks that she's asking for a baby and let's his head fall to the table. He groans, wishing that he hadn't asked Wendy about Carla's vision since it would the only thing on his mind until it happened.


	15. Astrophile

**Hmm, I can't say that I'm in love with this pair but I thought this was a good opportunity to experiment with them. I feel like I could love these two together if there were more out there... tis the life of a crackship. Idk, I might mess around with them in the future. Anyway, do enjoy!**

* * *

 _Astrophile: (n) A lover of stars, astronomy_

Lucy Heartfilia was an average girl leading an average life. The twenty-one year old was in her third year of college studying professional writing and speech pathology. Spring semester had just started and she was looking forward to her science lab, Astronomy 236. It was a beginner class and sounded interesting so she had signed up, needing a science lab elective.

She was right about it being easy but the lectures were a little on the boring side. It also didn't help that lecture was during lunch hour so she was hungry when class started. The two hour lab for the class that she went to once a week was well worth taking the course. Her TA for the lab was a ginger who went by the name Loke.

He was the perfect piece of eye candy and Lucy wasn't the only one looking at him. In fact, during the second lab she noticed that out of the twenty-five students or so, only four of them were guys. Loke was definitely popular with the ladies but that's not what attracted Lucy to the man. She loved hearing how passionate he was about his field.

None of the others students saw what she did. The girls in the class would play dumb and always ask for help just for some attention while the guys finished their work and left as early as possible. She felt sorry for him since everyone looked at the class as nothing more than an easy A with an attractive TA.

As the semester carried on, she got to know him a little better since she was always one of the last students to finish. She didn't have trouble with the work, she was just a slow worker. And she spent a good portion watching the other girls fawn over him. She was helping him carry some equipment they'd used back to the storage closet when she decided to something she'd never done before.

"Since we got done pretty early I was going to grab some coffee before heading home, would you like to join me?" she asked. She knew better than to actually date her TA but this wasn't a date. This was just be courteous since she was already going to be stopping.

Loke was a little shocked by her question simply because she seemed to the reserved kind of girl. It would also be highly inappropriate to date one of his students but he saw no harm in getting a coffee with the girl. "Sure," he agreed. "I need to stay up and grade a few things so I'll probably need the pick me up."

When Lucy pulled out her wallet to pay, Loke handed the barista his card, paying for the both of them. She told him that hadn't been necessary but he just replied saying he wanted to since this was the only time he could let it happen. That wasn't to say he wasn't interested in the girl, because god was he interested. He just couldn't risk getting into trouble because he'd seen actually seen someone get in trouble for messing around.

He also didn't want anyone saying anything about Lucy. She was a good girl.

After that night they saw each other only during lab. Their final lab was three weeks before the semester ended and she didn't see him again. He wasn't even at the final like the other TAs and Lucy was a bit disappointed. As expected, she was one of the last ones to finish the final, When she was done, she had an two hours before her last one and went to the coffeeshop she'd gone to with Loke.

She spent about thirty minutes flipping through her notes, not paying attention to them, when someone placed her favorite drink in front her and sit down. She looked up into Loke's hazel eyes and her jaw dropped. He just smiled at her and asked if it she wanted to go on a date.


	16. Selenophile

**This is another version of the 'White Stag' myth that I wrote about a couple days ago with bixlu. I wanted to add a little more to this one so much. However, I am turning this idea into a gift for a fic exchange so I didn't want to give out too many details. You can expect to see a complete and edited version come Halloween. So please enjoy this little teaser and look forward to reading the full piece in a couple months.**

 **~Mistye**

* * *

 _Selenophile: (n) A person who loves the moon_

Deep in the forest, there is a small hunting village that receives visitors from all around the world. Within the forest which this village sits, lives two creatures of legend. The first, and newest resident of the forest, is a werewolf. Stories say that he was once a villager who was bitten by a blighted wolf and afflicted with a curse. No one knows for sure, or rather it is something the village does not like to divulge.

The visitors that come to the village do not come for him. They come seeking to hunt the white stag that roams the forest, though technically _she_ is a white hind. She sometimes appears in the form of the great stag and sometimes she's a petite woman, wearing a white dress that's as bright as a full moon. Her story has existed since before the village came to be.

She is rarely found but when she is, the hunter becomes ensnared and she leads them on an endless chase until they eventually die from any number of causes. Gajeel doesn't understand this game she plays with the humans but he doesn't intervene either. He rarely sees her because he chooses to remain near the quaint cabin he calls home.

The humans aren't the only ones that visit the forest. There are others like Gajeel, that come to hunt her but they've yet to be successful. Even so, her life is at risk when she leads them on since a wolf's bite can easily rip her in half. Gajeel was an oddity as he was the only one that didn't hunt her. Even during a full moon, he fought the urge and remained inside his cabin.

She never made it easy for him. She knew what he was trying to do and always lingered just inside the territory he had marked and tried to lure him to her. But he never went after her. She tortured him every full moon since after she'd nursed him back to health when he was a boy. He couldn't remember how he came to live here, only that he'd been hurt. Badly and she had saved him. That was his reasoning for not hunting her like the others.

He wanted to repay her kindness by keeping his distance but in the eight long years that he'd lived in the forest, she always tried to tempt him like the others. He would never understand her and her game but he'd fight instinct even if it killed him so that she would never come to harm by him.


	17. Athazagoraphobia

**Today officially marks day 1 of Gencon. I am happy to say that I have the next several prompts done so there will be an update each day! I'll be active on Tumblr the entire time I'm at the con so if you're at all interested in nerd/gamer/geek or just plain awesome spam there will be lots of it.**

 **This little piece hurt to write because I hate to see Bixy sad but I'm a sap for the fluff that can go with it.**

* * *

 _Athazagoraphobia: (n) The fear of being forgotten or ignored. Fear of forgetting._

Having five separate and sentient souls tethered to his own was not always easy for Bickslow. Yes, his babies were precious to him but even he had bad days and sometimes just wanted to send them away so that he was alone. But he never did. He couldn't. These five had been lost when he found them. They had no idea who they'd once been or for how long they'd actually wandered about with no destination. Each one he'd taken in had forgotten and had once been forgotten.

They sometimes remembered random things from when they were alive but he could never ask because they wouldn't remember. He was always learning something new about them and tried to remember it for them. His girlfriend had actually bought him a journal to record new things about whenever he learned something. He was bad about remembering to write it so he would usually just tell Lucy about it and she'd write in that little journal for him.

He wondered how souls became lost in the first place. He'd never given it much thought until Lucy asked about it one day. It was an innocent question, but also one he was afraid to know the answer to. Were his babies individuals who had their live stripped away from them or were they sinners, like him, who had committed innumerable atrocities? What about their lack of memory? Was that punishment or protection? Or maybe, they had just simply been forgotten and then eventually forgot themselves.

Either way he looked at though, scared him. He tried to do right by those little souls of his and by those in his life. Bickslow had not always done that. He had killed and had done so with his babies. On those bad days, he felt like the scum of the earth. He had a guild that would always have his back and the most amazing woman at his side who had pulled from that abyss each time it pulled him back.

His magic was dark by nature because it wasn't natural to command and control human souls, even though he had never forcefully bound his babies to him. Each time he'd found one, he asked if they wanted to be with him or if they wanted to move on but they had all chosen him. He knew that and would never forget that, but sometimes his memory was enough because he'd think about how they couldn't remember and was afraid of ending up like they had.

It wasn't always easy for Lucy when he got into one of his depressive moods and he sure as hell didn't deserve all that she did for him. But she chase those fears of his away and always brought him back to the light. He would cling to her as she told him stories that her mother had once told her. Sometimes she would tell him what she thought about his magic, letting him know that as long as he had his babies with him, he wouldn't be forgotten. She reminded him that no matter how dark his magic was or what he;d done in the past, now was what mattered. And now he was living better. And he wasn't alone.


	18. Ethereal

**Smut. That is what came to mind when I sat down for this one. Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

 _Ethereal: (adj) Extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world._

Summer was Lucy's favorite season because she loved to watch the violent storms. Especially at night against the dark sky. In her eyes, the cracks of lightning were beautiful. And the crash of of thunder that followed... Music to her ears. If a storm was passing over at night, she'd slip from bed, careful not to stir her husband, and go out to the balcony that he had installed just for her.

Laxus had heard her delicate footsteps and then the sliding glass door open and close but had yet to hear it again. She must have been really enjoying the show. He slid out of bed wearing only his boxers and saw his wife's silhouette as flash of lightning shot through the sky. He shivered as the thunder boomed and shook the house. He loved when the lightning was close, feeling the electric energy in the air.

He joined Lucy outside, noticing that she was wearing only her silk robe that barely covered her ass. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her hair. She hummed and leaned back into him. He loved that she loved the lightning. He kissed the top of her ear, then her jaw, down to her neck. One hand slid up to her collarbone and the other across her hip.

She felt him thrust against her and turned to face him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lightly, pushing him back until he was against the glass door. It was her turn to tease him so she started by trailing kisses down his chest. She dropped to her knees, pulling his boxers down and planting a kiss on either side of his erect member.

He sighed and let his head fall back at the feeling of her lips just brushing against him. He tried hard not to just thrust himself into her mouth because she hated when he did, but he needed more from her. She giggled as she kissed her way back up to the head and watched him let out a shaky when she finally took him into her mouth.

It was better than her kisses, but she'd gotten him so worked up that it wasn't nearly enough and after only a couple minutes he pulled her to her feet and crushed his lips to hers. He was desperate but she wasn't going to cave and give him control. Not by a long shot. He watched her with hooded eyes as another bolt of lightning shot across the sky.

He felt the door move from behind him and let the blonde direct him to the bed until his knees hit it and she pushed him back. Ignoring the open door, Lucy opened the front of her robe and climbed on top of Laxus, who easily slid into her waiting core. He barely gave her time to adjust before he gripped her hips with bruising force and lifted her up only to pull her back down just as fast.

She let out a keening moan and arched her back, forcing him to slow down because she was enjoying the feeling of him filling her up and didn't want this ending so soon. But he was too far gone and continued to pump into her. Her skin started to tingle as his lightning licked it, pushing her toward her climax.

Laxus watched her fall over the edge with another flash of lightning illuminating the sky behind her, make her look like an ethereal being of myth. His own end came only seconds later. He pulled her down and gently kissed her as he emptied himself inside her. They held each other and drifted off to sleep, listening to the fading storm.


	19. Natsukashii

**At this point I think I had exhausted myself from trying get ahead with these. My brain was officially dead at this point so I apologize if this one seems like a bit of a disappointment. I however like how it turned out.**

* * *

 _Natsukashii: (adj) Suddenly, euphorically nostalgic, triggered by experiencing something for the first time in years. (Japanese)_

His plan to overthrow his grandfather and become guildmaster had been an utter failure...No, it was a damn shame. He was pissed, though he didn't know what at, and embarrassed. Man, was he embarrassed to learn that a fucking spell knew his heart better than he did. Guess that's why it was called magic because that would be one mishap that he'd never be able to explain.

His punishment for his failure was excommunication from the guild. That didn't mean he had to leave Magnolia but he was going to anyway. He planned to travel with no real destination, but it would be far from the guild. It was best he get away for some time even if his team thought otherwise. Evergreen and Bickslow and made a pathetic attempt of convincing him to stay while Freed had said nothing.

Something happened to him after his defeat and Laxus supposed that maybe he was doing some self-reflection as well. They annoyed the shit out of him before he barked at them say they sucked at saying goodbye. They had each other and the guild, so he knew that they'd be just fine.

Before he actually left town, he decided to watch a bit of the Fantasia parade. It had been years since he'd seen it and even longer since he'd participated. He remembered the first time he was allowed in the parade; his grandfather made a last minute decision not to be in it so that he could watch Laxus. He remembered wanting to see his grandfather in the crowd and came up with some silly little hand signal so that he'd know that even if Laxus couldn't see him, he was watching out for him.

It eventually became something that the guild adopted and held magic. A magic the felt when he turned to leave. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be thought of and watched over that he was brought to tears as each member said their silent farewell. He could almost see his grandfather's stern expression, wishing him well but also cautioning him.

When had he strayed from the path that he'd been shown by those that had come before him? He wanted to say that his father had been the reason but was that really it? Sure, he played his part when he forced that damn lacrima into his skull, but he'd still been fairly young back then. Maybe he lost his way after his father had been kicked out of the guild.

No matter how it started, he wouldn't ever forget this feeling. He only hoped that one day he'd be able to find it and be allowed to try and do right by those that he'd hurt.


	20. Nostalgia

**I love seeing Wendy as the little sister to both Gaj and Lucy. Idk, it just works for me and I'm a sucker for it.**

* * *

 _Nostalgia: (n) A sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy associations._

When Wendy Marvell first met Lucy Heartfilia, she felt something familiar about the older girl. She had wanted to meet Natsu because she wanted to know if the stories about him being raised by a dragon were true, and if so did he know anything about their disappearance. She never expected that the celestial mage of fairy tail would make her miss her mother more than she already did.

Not long after Wendy joined the guild, did she tell Lucy how she felt. The sky maiden didn't understand where this feeling came from and neither did Lucy since she had never met Wendy before that operation. But Lucy also didn't care. She knew all too well what it was like to lose a mother at such a young age and she welcomed the girl into her life, telling her she could always come over when she was sad or lonely.

Spending time with Lucy also meant getting to know Gajeel. She'd been a little intimidated by his appearance at first but seeing how gentle and kind he could be to Lucy warmed her heart. It didn't take long for the gruff iron slayer develop a soft spot for the girl as well.

Wendy told him about the feeling she gotten when she met Lucy and asked him if he'd felt something like it too. He admitted that he'd not been a good person when the two of them had met and that he'd been cruel to her. But he knew the feeling she was talking about. After he had joined the guild and sat down with her, he started to think about the time he was with his father before he disappeared. He said that sometimes he'd think that he could see a woman in those memories but he couldn't ever see her face.

That was exactly what Wendy felt. She would think about when her mother was still with her. She could vaguely remember another person visiting her them but could never see her face. Everytime she tried to picture it, she'd see Lucy. If she and Gajeel had similar experiences around the celestial mage, then she was someone important to them, even though they couldn't explain why. The sky slayer swore that she'd learn why Lucy made her think of her mother. But even once that happened, Wendy wanted to remain with Lucy for a long time and repay her somehow for allowing her to take comfort in her presence.


	21. Sempiternal

**This one was a bit odd for me to write simply because gruvia is a notp of mine. However, I was trying to explore a different type of relationship between Gray and Lucy so it was necessary to include Juvia. This is in no way, me hating on the ship or the characters involved. I actually really like Juvia. I hate that I even feel the need to explain myself with this piece but people are just way to easily offended my the most ridiculous shit so there ya go.**

* * *

 _Sempiternal: (adj) Eternal and unchanging; everlasting_

The only thing Gray could wholly rely in his life was Lucy. She was the only level-headed and stable person he had and tonight he needed that. Lucy looked up from the letter she was writing to her mother when there was a knock on her door followed by the sound of the deadbolt turning. She signed the parchment and went to the kitchen to make some tea for her best friend and hot chocolate for his son. However, when the man came into sight he was alone and the overnight bag he normally cam with was more full than usual as well. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"She told me not to come back this time," he said with a shrug.

Gray and Juvia had been married for five years and had a four year old son together. Lucy knew that his marriage was over before it had even begun. The two had excellent chemistry as far as their magic was concerned but Lucy knew that the relationship had been forced. Juvia had always been overwhelming in her affections toward Gray, and he could admit that it was a turn off when she was like that. But he got used to it because past all that, she was actually a sweet girl.

Everything changed after the baby. Except Lucy.

"So you two are done?"

"I don't know anymore, Lucy" he sighed and plopped down on her couch. The celestial mage just shook her head and then joined him with two hot mugs of tea. "I've tried talking to her but she won't listen to me. She makes it seem like I'm the one with a problem."

After their son was born, Juvia's forward affections started to get out of hand. Yes, he had a responsibility to help her physically take care of the baby, which he did, but he was also the only one of the two that could work. Juvia demanded that he check in with her every night and he thought that was overboard. Lucy was there to remind him about the whole disappearing on her for six whole months and tried to explain to him that Juvia needed that affirmation that he was okay and would be coming back.

He could always count on Lucy to open his eyes and see the bigger picture. He was eternally thankful to have the celestial mage in his life and he made sure that she knew it. She didn't ever need to be told that he appreciated her, but he did it anyway. Without her, he doubted that he and Juvia would have even gotten married.

Tonight he wished that he had never asked the water mage to stand with him.

"What happened tonight?" she asked. She sipped her tea and waited.

"She told me to cut you from my life. When I said that wasn't happening, she told me I could leave and not to come back."

Lucy choked and burned her tongue. Gray set his drink down and did the same with hers, then rubbed her back as she caught her breath. When she did, she looked up at with fury in her eyes.

"Why would she say something like that?!" The celestial mage wasn't impressed when he just shrugged at her. "What do you mean you don't know? Does she really think that there's something romantic between you and I?"

Lucy didn't give him time to answer as she got up and stomped to her door with every intention of confronting her friend's wife. Gray followed her and grabbed for her arm but she shrugged him away. He was forced to put more weight behind his effort and ended up pinning her against the wall, trapped between his arms.

"Just listen to me, Lucy. Please before you decide to do anything," he pleaded.

He needed her to keep calm because if she got worked up right now, then he was going lose it. Once again, he was able to rely on her.

"She doesn't think that we're sleeping together," he started, "but she does think that you're the reason I don't want to have sex with her."

Lucy scoffed at that. "So me having no interest in sex has rubbed off on you somehow? That's what she thinks?" He just nodded. "Why did you leave then? That's only going to make her belie-"

"I don't care what she thinks," he interrupted. "I just want to spend time with my best friend who's always been there and has promised me that she always would be."

Lucy could only wrap her arms around him and nod. He needed her to make good on that promise and she would. Always.


	22. Oscitant

**Here's some of Gajeel being a doting father.**

* * *

 _Oscitant: (adj) Drowsy or inattentive_

When Gajeel came home from his week long mission, he wasted no time questioning his wife about their son. While he'd been away, the ten year old underwent a tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy three days before Gajeel was meant to be home was would be recovering for for at least ten days. He knew that he should have been there with his family but Lucy knew that her husband hated hospitals. She'd even gone so far as to have a home birth because she wanted him to be comfortable.

The celestial mage giggled at how attentive Gajeel could appear to be when no one was looking, She cradled his face between her hands and kissed him so he'd finally shut up. Lucy assured him that the surgery went well and the boy was fine. She'd just given him another dose of medicine and told him that he might still be up but would likely be 'oscitant' being sure to mimic the way the doctor had told her. Really, aside from Freed and sometimes Levy, who used words like that?

Gajeel thanked the blonde with a kiss on her forehead and then went to his son's room, not caring if the boy were sleeping. When he walked in, the kid was lying down in bed looking outside his window. Hearing the door creak open, he turned his head and gave his father a pained smile. Had he been able to talk, Gajeel was sure he would have. He was relieved to catch the boy before the drugs knocked him out again and begun to tell him about his mission.

Towards the end of his tale, Lucy came to stand in the doorway as the iron slayer whispered that he was happy everything was okay. Still unaware of his wife, he admitted to the boy that he'd not always been a good person and that a lot of people had been sent to the hospital because of him. Lucy listened to him say that they'd gone because they were hurt.

At this point the boy was asleep and Lucy walked over to stand behind her husband. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to hum some tune that he'd never bothered to ask her about. He just loved that she knew exactly what he needed without him ever needing to ask her. He was lucky and undeserving of her love but she always told him that he'd been the only to accept it from her.


	23. Selcouth

**This idea has been stuck in my head for a week now and I just had to get something written. This is actually going to be my next project that I focus on so please enjoy this sneak peek at what's to come very soon!**

* * *

 _Selcouth: (adj) Strange, unusual, rare; unfamiliar, marvellous, wondrous._

Lucy was an anomaly among dryads as she wanted to see more than just the forest she was bound to. She loved the flora and fauna that kept her company. With her, life in her woods thrived. Perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't leave that made her want to go elsewhere.

Living in a southern forest, Lucy had never seen snow fall before. During the winter, it got a bit cooler and the leaves left the branches bare for the season, but it never froze over. So, when she caught wind that the ice faerie was drifting south, she was more than a little hopeful that he'd visit her forest. It was the middle of summer and as the temperature suddenly dropped, the dryad knew that she had a visitor.

Gray had never been to the southern woodlands as it was a particularly large place and he wasn't sure how his magic would affect such an ecosystem, but he'd been driven from the north by other fae. Winter followed the ice faerie, thus he could never stay in one place for long. To put it simply, Gray had nowhere to call home and no one to call friend.

He knew that he wasn't exactly welcome in the forests but humans tended to stay away from the woods so he traveled between them and rest for a time until an out of season winter came. Many fae hated him, some even pitied him, but he was powerful so none could deny him stay for a time. When he stepped into the unfamiliar forest, he felt her watching him. The dryad of this forest was rumored to be an odd individual; she wanted to leave her home. Gray hated fae like that. Didn't they realize how lucky they were to have a place to stay?

Lucy watched as the faerie made a beeline for the clearing where her tree was located. He was unlike anything she'd seen before, which wasn't much. His skin pale and it looked like his entire left arm as well as part of his torso were encased in ice. His eyes were lifeless, like he didn't have a reason to exist. He just did. She couldn't help but shiver a little, unused to the cold air that surrounded him.

In the middle of her clearing stood the tree that housed the dryad he was looking for. It was massive oak with golden leaves and roots that jutted from the earth in spots closer to the brook running through. She'd been watching him the entire time but he couldn't sense her in the clearing. Maybe she was afraid to meet him since she'd this would be her first time experiencing the winter he always brought.

He didn't have to ask permission to stay since none dared to deny him, but he always did it on principle. He turned around to return to the edge where he'd be staying for the next couple weeks when he saw her step into the clearing. Her hair was the same golden color of her leaves and it fell past her waist. It was braided in random strands and decorated with wildflowers. Her skin and dress were covered in patches of dirt, indicating that she spent much time wandering about in the woods.

What amazed him the most though, were how her deep brown eyes shone with wonder. As though she had just looked upon the most wondrous thing in the world. But that was to be expected since he guessed that she'd never seen anything like him before. He remained still as she approached him with a gleeful smile. The dryad circled him several times then tried to reach for his hand. He pulled away before her skin made contact with his but she'd still been able to feel just how cold he was.

The fae traded introductions and Lucy began asking him all sorts of questions. He thought her a strange sort but welcomed her company since he was tired of being alone. He cautioned her that winter would come to her forest sooner if she remained close to him and warned her that she could never touch him. She wanted to ask why but had enough respect to keep such questions to herself. He promised that as long as she followed that one rule, he would answer any question she might have of the world.


	24. Sacrifice

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that next week I will be taking writing requests! At 12:00 AM EST next Thursday, Aug 31 I will be posting a list of prompts on Tumblr and accepting requests for 24 hours. All you have to do is send me a ship and a number and I'll write something for you! The best part, there is no limit to how many requests you can send me!**

 **You don't have to be following me but you must have a Tumblr account if you're interested in asking for a request as that is the only place I will be accepting them. If you'd like to have me write something for you next month, look for my blog mistye-dawne on Tumblr. Even if you don't want to request something but want to be able to read those little drabbles, I suggest keeping an eye on my blog as I will not be posting any of them here on FF. If you'd like a sneakpeek at the rules and prompts check out my profile here on FF!**

* * *

 _Sacrifice: (n) An act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy._

If she asked, Gajeel would give her the world. He'd do anything for her just to see her happy and healthy. So why was she the one lying unconscious in the guild's infirmary and not him? Because the one thing she would never allow him to give is his life for hers. The celestial mage was adamant that she be able to fight and protect herself, which she was more than capable of doing, but he couldn't help it. He was selfish and she was too important for him to lose.

Wendy assured him that Lucy would be just fine after the sky slayer had healed her bruised ribs. She was only resting as she had summoned two spirits and a stardress during the fight. It still amazed him at how much she was able to with her magic, knowing how much it drained her. He believed the teenager and wasn't worried about her not waking up... No, he was worried about what she was going to say to him when she did wake up. She was going to be livid with him, or so he thought.

When she opened her eyes, she looked sad. The iron slayer took her hand and brought it to his lips, then held it against his face. She smiled at that. He knew that she didn't need anyone to jump to her defense but it was hard for him to resist that urge when it came to her or her her best friend. He'd done cruel things to both women, beating one within an inch of her life, and felt that he needed to make it up to them.

He didn't deserve Lucy and she deserved better than him, but no matter how much he thought that she remained at his side. On his bad days, he'd ask her why she stayed and all she'd tell him was that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She needed no other reason but would sometimes use pretty and unnecessary words because he liked to hear her say them.

"Why, Gajeel?"

He was drawn out of his thoughts when she finally said something to him. _Why what?_ Why was she hurt? Why did he try and take a hit for her again? That question held too many possibilities and he couldn't answer her. He just squeezed her hand and hung his head, ashamed. Lucy shifted over in the bed and tugged on his hand. He climbed into the bed with her and let her hold him.

"Promise me that you'll never throw your life away for mine," she begged through tears.

"I can't, Lucy," he whispered hoarsely.

No matter how often she asked, that was the one thing that he couldn't do for her because her life would always hold more value than his.


	25. Serendipity

_Serendipity: (n) The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. Finding something good without looking for it._

Lucy often wondered why she chose to become a writer as she loathed deadlines. Especially when she had an editor who liked to change said deadlines on the author. What was supposed to have been an easy week of writing turned into a clusterfuck of plot holes. Levy McGarden, her editor, was so impressed with how fast and how smooth Lucy's progress had been with her new work, decided to she wasn't going to need another month to finish the rough draft.

"Stupid editors and their stupid priorities, she grumbled as her roommate knocked on her bedroom door. Evergreen stood there for a minute and watched the blonde pound furiously at her keyboard before knocking again. This time loud enough to make the girl yelp.

"You okay?" she asked. Lucy just let her shoulders sink and shook her head. "I'm going out for drinks with my team from work. You wanna take a break and come with?"

Ever knew that Lucy rarely drank, but she could see that the woman needed to get out. Thinking that a change in the scenery and socializing would help her unwind, she agreed to go. Besides, it gave her a reason to dress up in something cute since she'd never met her roommates and she didn't want to disappoint. When they got to bar, Ever pointed out a table with three men standing around it. The tall blonde spotted the two women and waved them over.

After introductions were traded the blue-haired man leaned forward, staring at Lucy. "Ever didn't tell us that her recluse of a roommate was a cutie," Bickslow teased.

Evergreen was about to reach across the table and slap the man but Lucy placed her elbows an the table and rested her chin on her hands. "Ever told me that you were actually kinda funny, but I'm not impressed," she jabbed with a smirk on her face and her eyes narrowed. Bickslow laughed at the blonde and the two hit things off.

Lucy wasn't quite sure how he'd done it, but Bix had convinced her to let him buy her a drink which ended up being a few. She was a lightweight and it didn't take much to get her tipsy. Sarcastically thanking Bickslow, Ever collects her roommate and bids the men goodnight. He offers to take Lucy back to his place and receives a smack from the woman.

When the two get home, Ever helps Lucy strip down and gets her into bed. The blonde thanks her for taking her out and then falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning and takes the aspirin that had been left on her nightstand. Lucy reaches for her phone and opens her inbox to read a text from an unknown number.

" _Good morning, cutie._

 _Hope the headache isn't too bad"_

 _-Bix_

Lucy types a quick reply and smiles to herself. She doesn't remember giving him her number but he was fun to hang around and definitely wasn't averse to seeing him again.


	26. Lacuna

_Lacuna: (n) Blank space or missing part._

After dating Freed for nearly a year, he and Lucy decided it was time for them to move in together. There's more than enough room for all of her belongings except her books. Since the walls of their now shared library were fully lined, the rune mage began planning for some renovations. Lucy tried to talk him out of it saying that there was no need for him to go out of his way for her but he insisted.

When the renovations are done a second floor has been added to the room Lucy wasted no time unpacking and placing her books in their new home. Once two full bookshelves were lined from top to bottom, she noticed that there was room for one more. She knew that she had enough to line the two shelves.

Confused and bothered by the empty space, she went to the kitchen where Freed and Ever were starting dinner. She asked him about the missing literature and leaned in close, whispering exactly which book was missing. Not that either mage would be so careless in handling their books, the rune mage suggested that she look through his collection.

Lucy knew that it wouldn't be there and decided to check the other rooms of the house, ignoring Bickslow reading in the living room. She continued to search until Freed called her for dinner. She took a seat at the table and the rune mage just shook his head at her exasperated expression. Bickslow snickered at something and Freed called him to join them. The seith mage just wave them off nonchalantly and Lucy narrowed her eyes at the book in his hand.

As calmly as possible, Lucy got up from the table and once she was clear of it vaulted over the back of the couch and tackled him. She gently plucked the book from his hands and demanded to know where he'd gotten the book. Her face turned red when he informed her that Freed had recommended it to him. Embarrassed, Lucy decided that Freed wouldn't be allowed to touch her erotic novels anymore without her supervision.


	27. Aeonian

_Aeonian: (adj) Continuing forever, indefinitely . Everlasting, eternal._

Ever since Erik and the other Seis members had been absolved of their crimes, his world had turned upside down. While he watched the former criminals move forward with their happy lives, he finally saw how alone he was. He wanted to be happy that he live a normal life, but he didn't know the first thing about being normal.

He followed Jellal around for a time simply because he didn't want to completely alone, no matter how much he hated the guy. When they ended up in Magnolia, he stayed and found a friend in Fairy Tail's celestial mage. The place was loud and gave him a headache, but he would just focus on the blonde and listen to the lilting of her soul.

After staying in town long enough and spending so much time with Lucy, he eventually moved in with the girl. He didn't know what kind of relationship they had but as long as she was comfortable with it, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Erik often wondered how one individual could possess so much love for another. Especially when that person was him and he often pissed Lucy off when he opened his mouth.

For as much she claimed that he annoyed her to know end, she still let him into her bed every night and stayed on her side until he reached out and pulled her close. Her patience was everlasting. He knew that she craved human touch but always waited for him to initiate it. She made sure never to touch his back and always announced herself, even when she knew he was normally aware of her presence. There was much that he'd never be able to give her and normal was one of those things.

He still had nightmares and had accidently struck at her because his mind was trapped. They didn't go out like normal couples because he couldn't handle so many people. He couldn't feel things that he knew he should. Like how she loved him, he couldn't. He didn't know what that was like or how to show her. She could have so much more from someone else, but she never demanded anything from him.

They never spoke of the future. She even told him that he could leave anytime he wanted to. She didn't pry or try to help him feel better about himself. She just accepted him and that was what he needed.


	28. Ambedo

_Ambedo: (n) A kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details - raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees leaning in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee._

Lucy and her team were on the train, headed to their latest job destination. She sat beside Gray, shivering a little, with her head resting against the window. She stared outside, at nothing in particular, and watched the scenery. It was winter and the hills they were currently traveling through were blanketed in snow.

Lucy continued to stare until it looked like they'd had stopped moving and the outside had started to pass them by. She thought about everything that had happened in her life in the last several years. Just like the hills outside, it had passed her by without her noticing. So much had happened that it almost didn't feel real to her. Then a cool hand intertwining it's with hers brought her back to reality.

She thought of all the times when life just seem to crazy to feel real, how Gray had always ended up being the one standing beside her. She's been through so much with her team as a whole, but the ice mage had alway been a pillar in her life. He was usually a level headed individual in dire straits and she loved that about him when it came to missions because she could come up with a plan and he could execute with ease. Well, ideally he'd be able to but half the time he and Natsu were also at each other's throats.

Gray eyed the celestial mage beside him as she stared outside, her face pensive. He wondered what she was thinking about this time. Many thought that Lucy could be an airhead when she got lost in her mind like she was now, but he knew that the celestial mage always thought of things that were a great importance to her.

He smiled as she gently squeezed his hand. Though she often complained about the little things that annoyed her, she had never complained about his touch. He saw how she visibly shivered sometimes and knew that it was from being cold and not just the initial chill. He whispered her name, but she didn't look away from the window. Instead of calling her again, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

That was enough to bring her back to him. Lucy turned her head away from the window and leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her. She nestled against him, pressing her ear over his heart and listen to the calming thrum of his heartbeat, letting herself get lost in thought od the future.


	29. Immure

_Immure: (v) To shut in; to seclude or confine in_

Gray opened eyes and was met with the pitch black of night. He turned his head to read the alarm beside him. 3:19 am. The ice mage rarely had nightmares anymore, but when he did, it was always the same one that no longer left him a mess. When he was younger he'd wake up in a fright, drenched in sweat with the sheets sticking to him. All that stopped when he started dating Lucy.

He, like everyone else his age in the guild, had a sad story. But none knew his heart. Before Lucy had joined the guild, he didn't even know. He sat up in bed and looked down at the sleeping blonde beside him. His wife was every bit as radiant as she'd been since he first laid eyes on her, probably even more so now if he were to be honest. He'd spent a good portion of his life growing up in the guild. When he looked back on his teenage years, that's all he'd been doing.

He didn't think about the future or what he wanted out of life until years after he met the celestial mage. He had friends in the guild but we he had kept everyone at arm's length . Being friend's with Lucy had changed that. She melted the ice that had confined his heart. It was slow, but when it was gone he was able to see what he wanted to live for.

Gray leaned down to kiss her lightly then slid from the bed. He paused at the door when she groaned and rolled over, but she didn't wake. As he walked down the hall, he thought about how reliant he'd become. His younger self would have called him stupid, but he wasn't ashamed to admit that he relied on his wife. She was his better half and he had always been able to count on her.

He carefully opened the door to his son's room and walked over to the crib. Sliver was their miracle. For so long they had tried to get pregnant but it just never happened. That was when Gray saw he needed her to rely on him as much as he did her. It wasn't easy but he always comforted her sorrow away before his own, because he needed that positive energy she always radiated. When the day finally came and they were in the hospital, all the joy and excitement he felt was torn away and replaced with fear.

The baby had been delivered safely and was healthy, but she'd gone into shock and he'd been escorted away. He had been so wrapped up in his mind that he still couldn't remember how much time had passed before someone took him back to Lucy. She'd barely been awake and looked frail, but she insisted on feed their son and will herself to do so.

He walked back to his bed and crawled in, pulling Lucy against him. She rolled over and nestled into his chest.

"Everything okay?" she mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Everything's just fine."

Her response was her steady breathing puffing against his skin.


	30. Ceraunophile

_Ceraunophile: (n) A deep love of thunder and lightning. It also connotes the idea of finding both intensely beautiful._

Lucy loved to watch her husband spar. The very nature of his magic was wild and beautiful and he embodied every aspect of it. The electricity in the air made her nerves tingle as flecks of lightning licked his skin. The only thing she loved to marvel at more were the untamed summer storms, though if he wanted to, Laxus could easily rival one.

She was surprised by how long he and the iron slayer had been at it, considering that neither blonde were getting much in the way sleep due to the six week old she was currently cradling. Lucy was happy that her husband had been so helpful with little Lyla, not that she expected him to do nothing. It was just hard to imagine him live such a domesticated life.

As grateful as she was though, he'd been using the excuse of taking care of the baby to skip out of his duties as guildmaster. He was already much like his grandfather and hated paperwork. She didn't blame him because it was natural for him to be moving around and doing something, but it sometimes left her and Freed with far too much to complete.

She had half a mind to fuss at the lightning mage but every time she thought she would, she'd find him rocking Lyla to sleep in the nursery or him asleep in bed with the bassinet pulled up beside him. He was such a loving father and often worried about messing things up, but Lucy would watch him and sometimes cry because the sight of him holding that little girl was far more beautiful than any storm she'd watched before.

Tears began to gather as she thought about that, causing the dragon slayers to stop. Laxus looked over at his wife and walked over to her. He sat down behind her and carefully pulled her so that she was leaning against him.

He rested his head on her shoulder to look down at the baby and whispered, "What's wrong, Blondie?"

She just shook her head and tried to keep the tears silent so Lyla didn't wake up. "Nothing. I was just thinking is all."

"What about?"

"About how wonderful you are." He scoffed at her statement. "I'm serious." She puffed cheeks.

"I know," he admitted, loving how cute she looked when annoyed. "But you know that I'm the lucky one, right?"

"Oh?"

"Yep. I've got the prettiest wife and she has given me the most beautiful baby girl." Laxus held his arms under hers so that they were holding Lyla together. "I'm lucky because she loves the thunder and lightning almost as much as I do."

"You're wrong about that last statement," she claimed. "Trust me, I love you more than anything, Laxus."

"Still makes me the lucky one, Blondie."


	31. Compunction

**This marks the last day of this challenge. I hope you guys enjoyed these little drabbles. I won't be marking this as complete as I anticipate to participate in another word prompt challenge in the future.**

* * *

 _Compunction: (n) A feeling of guilt or moral scruple that prevents or follows the doing of something bad. A feeling of uneasiness on anxiety from a wrong doing you've committed, an elevated sense of remorse._

Bickslow stood staring wide-eyed at the pretty blonde. His magic pulsed through him, his eyes glowing as he waited for her to open her eyes. His babies were relentless, one getting clean hit to get stomach and another ramming into the back of her knees, bringing the girl to her knees. She was stubborn though, so he thought he'd play dirty.

He silently called his babies back to him and they aimed for the celestial spirit protecting her. A direct hit to Loke's chest put the spirit out of commission and left the mage vulnerable. Lucy's eyes shot open as the celestial lion disappeared and Bickslow took advantage of her weakness. Her eyes were drawn to his and in the next moment she was his.

The seith mage shot up in bed, his screams waking his wife. Lucy looked at his pained face. His eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking. She called his babies but they didn't come; he'd cut off all his magic. The blonde reached out for him but he flinched away. She'd never understood why he had the same nightmare or why it had such an effect on him, but it broke her heart.

Bickslow hated his magic on these nights and wanted to wish it away. He hated to think about what could have happened to the celestial mage on that day. What he could have done to her. She'd long since forgiven him but it the memory and false dream still filled him with too much regret. He rarely lost control of his magic simply because he knows how dangerous it is and how easily it can kill. He'd spent years, training himself to maintain total control which helped to be more confident with it. But this one nightmare always messed things up for him.

Lucy waited until he'd curled in on himself and tried calling his babies again. Still, they didn't come and she cursed. All she could do for him was hold him and whisper promises that that she was safe, but his babies could talk him down and bring him back to her. She didn't want him to suffer anymore and hesitantly crawled over to him. There was barely an inch of space between the two and he didn't push her away, so she wrapped her arms around him.

He made no attempt to return the gesture and instead cried harder than before. He was so grateful to have her there to comfort him, but he was also ashamed that the woman he'd might have killed on that day was more than willing to put up with him. He wanted to stop feeling this way.

Lucy wasn't bothered by his nightmares. She did wish that he didn't have them but that was beyond either of their control so she did what was able to for him and always stayed by his side until he had calmed down.


End file.
